Flowers For A Ghost
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! You disappear with all your good intentions and all I am is all I could not mention. Sequel To Cliff Diving. Brucas.
1. Five Years Come & Gone

So today is my brother's birthday party and there are about ten eight-year-old boys running around so I decided to lock my self in my bedroom at my dad's with a laptop to type this new story plus hang out with Kimberly (the best little girl ever). So if some parts there's a lot of anger that's where it's from. So don't hate one bit. This chapter lyrics and story title is from a great new band called Thriving Ivory.

Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed for Cliff Diving. Mostly I want to thank onetreehillgirl066 for sending some great reviews and telling me I have to break out from my depression. I'm trying but it's hard since the last time I saw my friend was the end of June and now I'm missing her one week home before she moves. It's saddens me. Anyway thanks for all the reviews.

**Oh yeah just to tell you this story takes place five years after the last one- but there will be lots of flashbacks peeps. **

_You disappear with all your good intentions  
and all I am is all I could not mention.  
Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
and who will give me comfort when it's cold?_

**Flowers For A Ghost**

**Chapter One**

"Bianca Claira Scott I told you to pick these Barbie's up!" Lucas yelled tripping over a Barbie doll after another one.

"I sorry daddy." Bianca said giving her dad a hug and a kiss.

"It's okay baby doll." Lucas smiled. "Just pick them up next time when I tell you."

Bianca Claira Scott looks exactly like Brooke in everyway. Chocolate brown wavy hair, brown eyes and a big dimpled smile. It hurt sometimes to look at her. God, it hurt bad, really bad.

Brooke was still missing to this day. Haley somehow got away from her parents and now Nathan and her are finally married with a cute little son, Jamie. Keith and Karen packed up and moved away somewhere, leaving Luke to raise his daughter alone, their daughter. Haley knew her father was up to something the minute he knocked on their door that morning.

"Are we going to see baby Jamie today?" Bianca asked taking another spoonful of her bowel of fruit loops.

"I don't know Bumblebee, maybe we can." Lucas laughed. "Now chew with your mouth close."

"Or daddy we can go shopping!" Bianca cheered.

Another thing Brooke gave her was the pure love of shopping. Something Lucas hated to do.

"Maybe Aunt Haley or Aunt Peyton can take you."

"But daddy I want to go with you. Aunt Peyton pulls me in to the CD store." Bianca pouted.

"B, you know I don't like shopping."

"But you do love me."

"You know I do Baby." Lucas said picking up the five-year-old. "But daddy doesn't like shopping."

"But you said you use to go shopping with mommy."

"Bianca don't bring that up. Now go get dressed." Lucas said lifting Bianca off of his lap as the doorbell rang.

"I get!" Bianca screamed taking off right towards the front door of their two bedroom apartment.

"Oh no you don't." Lucas said but it was too late.

"Who you?" Bianca asked.

"Hi." The raspy voice said.

"Oh god." Lucas said. "B go to your room now!"

"But daddy."

"Bianca Claira Scott I said go to your room!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

"She's back Haley, Brooke's back." Lucas said resting his head in his hands.

"I know Luke. She came here all beaten up last night." Haley answered. "It's bad what he did to her."

"But why? Why after so long is she back?"

"Who's back daddy?" Bianca asked.

"Nathan you where supposed to keep her outside!" Haley yelled.

"I know but she was bored. What are you supposed to do with a girl that hates basketball?" Nathan complained.

"Nathan." Haley laughed before taking Jamie out of his arms. "Thank god Jamie was a boy."

"Daddy I asked who's back?" Bianca asked again stomping her foot and pointing her little finger at her father.

"Bumblebee."

"Daddy who?" Bianca asked for a third time. "I asked who?"

"Baby girl," Lucas said pulling Bianca on to his lap. "We need to talk when we get home. So tell Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate goodbye."

"Bye." Bianca said running towards the door.

"Call me later Luke." Haley answered with a giggle at how much that girl reminded her of her sister.

"Will do if I survive this."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Daddy who was that girl?" Bianca asked as soon as they step threw the front door.

"From this morning?"

"Yes from this morning."

"Hey be nice."

"Fine." Bianca smiled.

"Babe I know you may be mad but that girl was your mommy."

"So I do have a mommy after all?" Bianca asked.

"Of course you have a mommy B." Lucas said pulling Bianca into a hug.

"Then why isn't she here now?"

"Baby girl it's a long story."

"We got time." Bianca said as the doorbell rung for the second time that day. "I want to get that."

"Fine go." Lucas said following her.

"Lucas help me." Brooke cried falling on to the ground. Blood around the floor falling from the cut on her face.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed picking up Brooke.

"Daddy?"

"Bumblebee it's okay. Go get the first aid kit for me, okay?" Lucas asked laying Brooke down on the couch.

A lot of things are different about her now, at the age of twenty one she looked warn out. Scars covering mostly all the inches of her face and arms; new bruises on her arms.

"Luke?" Brooke cried feeling the stinging on her face.

"Rest."

"My dad took me Luke; he trapped me in the basement for years. I had nothing to do. I tried for years to get out. I wanted to be here. I wanted to raise Bianca with you." Brooke cried.

Lucas knew she shouldn't forgive her this much, but seeing the one girl that always had his heart breaking down like this made him cringe. Cringe because he could of stop this. He could have stayed with her instead of going and bring their daughter to her.

"Brooke just shh."

"Daddy?" Bianca asked from where she was hiding behind the wall that lead to the two tiny but enough for them bedrooms.

"She's beautiful." Brooke whispered,

"I know." Lucas answered. "What's wrong B?"

"Is mommy okay?"

"I'm not to sure on that." Lucas said. "Brooke come on, let's get you to a hospital. Bianca go get into the car."

"Please no Luke. I don't want to go. He'll find me."

"Brooke I'll make sure he won't."

"They'll fine me."

"Who's they?"

"The men he sells me too now."

"Oh god, B. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you."

"Don't be sorry." Brooke cried.

"I'll always be."


	2. Nowhere Near My Paradise

So here is another update. Just to warn you it gets a little hard to read- I'm mean like graphic. I had tears writing this one. It's also a little bit depressing (just to warn you).

So I found out I'll probably never see my friend again, sucks right? And of course her lovely mother took her phone away from her because we got caught walking across the highway to get ice cream by her brother while we where supposed to be at Lisa's house. No one was hurt in that process but we all did get yelled at, badly. According to now I have no way of talking to her. It sucks! I miss her, so Susie if you break away from her lunatic of a mother and read this, so call me babe!

Thanks goes too: shonnia, LadyinPink06, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, brookenlucas4eva03, BDavis427 and onetreehillgirl066 for reviewing. Please keep them up.

**- - - - - - - -**

_Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight... to fight  
and it's one more day in paradise_

_**- - - - - - - -**_

**Chapter Two- Nowhere Near My Paradise**

"Brooke?" Lucas said walking back into the hospital room. He just left to call Peyton, Haley and Nathan, and his mom and dad to tell them that Brooke was back for good. He couldn't loose her again. Bianca needed her here, she needed the mother she never had. "Where did he take you? I have to know that one thing."

"This old house my grandmother owned and passed down to my dad when she died. Lucas it was scary. I was so terrified that I would loose you and he would do something to Bianca." Brooke cried causing her to start to shake uncontrollable."

"Where was it?"

"I don't remember. I just kept running and running till I finally called Rachel to come get me." Brooke cried.

"Calm down Brooke." Lucas said trying to hold her body down to stop the shaking.

"Get off me please!" Brooke screamed.

_-Flashback-_

"_Dad what's going on? Who's that?" Brooke asked watching her so called father walking down the stairs with one of his guy friend with him._

"_Well since you wanted to be a whore I'll treat you like one." _

"_Dad, I didn't want to be a whore and I'm not one!"_

"_Brooke you had a kid! You're sixteen for Christ sake." Keith said. _

"_Well someone made me ditch them." _

"_Have fun with her Matt." Keith smirked before heading back up the stairs. "She likes it rough." _

"_What's going on?" Brooke asked scared. What happened to the once loving over-protective dad she loved?_

"_Well for tonight you are all mine." 'Matt' said with a smirk on his face as he made his way over to Brooke and the make-shift bed that had been called hers for the last four months. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Brooke relax." Lucas said trying again to calm her down. "I need you to breathe deep breaths."

"He's on me." Brooke screamed which caught one of the nurses outside in the hall ways attention.

"Sr. I'm going to ask you to leave for a little bit." The nurse said pulling out a needle.

"What are you doing to her? What is that?"

"It's a sedative. It's going to make her relax and stop shaking." The nurse answered looking sadly at the poor girl on the bed in front of her.

"Okay." Lucas said walking out of the room like the nurse asked.

"Daddy how's my mommy?" Bianca cried.

"Oh she's getting better baby girl." Lucas said faking a smile. He had too; he had to be strong for Bianca. She just met her mom and maybe loose her for forever. Something Lucas didn't want to happen at all. Bianca needed Brooke and by the look of things, Brooke needed Bianca; plain and simple.

"Luke I'm going to talk to her." Haley said walking over to the father daughter tag team. "I need to know what he did to her."

"Hales you can't now." Lucas said.

"Why?" Haley wondered.

"They had to sedate her Haley. She started all the sudden freaking out and shaking. I couldn't stop her." Lucas cried. "She did talk about some house, which use to be you grandmothers."

"Oh crap." Haley said. "Nathan come on we are going for a little ride." Haley said pulling Nathan down the hallway.

"Mommy?" Bianca cried thirty minutes later as they walked into Brooke's hospital room.

Thirty stitches on the cut in her face, a broken arm and a dislocated knee. She looked so sad, so hopeless. Just laying there underneath the plain white sheets so innocent.

"Babe you have to be quiet, okay? Let mommy sleep it off."

"Sleep what off?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca?" A raspy voice that he loved and missed so much said.

"Mommy's up daddy!" Bianca screamed with delight.

"I can see that bumblebee." Lucas laughed a little helping Bianca on to the bed.

"Hey pretty girl." Brooke smiled looking at the daughter she missed. Five years; five long years of missing and wanting to know what she looked like, who she looked like and even what she was like.

"Daddy calls me that." Bianca giggled.

"Really because he used to call me that." Brooke smiled.

"Okay Pretty Girls, Brooke you need to sleep." Lucas said twenty minutes after listening to both girls chatting away, learning new things about each other.

"But daddy." Bianca pouted.

"But Lukie." Brooke pouted along, a pout that she had to have given their daughter.

"No buts. Come on Bianca, say good bye and we'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait Luke where's Hales, you said before you called her?"

"She and Nathan went after your dad."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hales whose house is this?" Nathan said after following the directions Haley told him.

"No one that matters to us." Haley said running to the front door, not even knocking before walking in with Nathan right at her heels. "What the hell did you do to her dad?"

"Nice to see you too Hales." Keith smirked. "So what do I owe this lovely visit to?"

"Again what the hell did you do to Brooke? What the hell did you put her threw?"

"I don't know what you are talking about babe."

"What's going on down here?" Karen asked walking down the stairs.

"Dad why don't you tell her what the hell you did to Brooke." Haley yelled. "Tell her how she's all bruised up and how you stole her away from the hospital so she couldn't be a mother to the most beautiful baby girl ever."

"Keith what did you do to that girl?" Karen asked.

"Nothing."

"Dad she almost died!"

"Keith!" Karen screamed. She didn't know what he has been doing to that girl, she's been traveling for a new job she got for some charity thing. So pretty much been home for maybe a week every month.

"You're not getting away with this." Haley screamed grabbing Nathan's hand and running out the door but stopping half way to say something. "I hope you're happy dad. You have two great grandchildren now, that you will never ever know."

"Come on Hales." Nathan whispered. Her father was turning into an asshole like Dan, but maybe even worse.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Night time baby girl." Lucas said walking into Bianca's bright pink bedroom- Haley's choice for a little girl.

Lucas still had no clue really what girls like. Only the main things like pink and Barbie's, but other then that he was a lost soul. When he just brought Bianca home he was scared shitless. How was he supposed to hold such a little precious thing without breaking her? Haley, Peyton and his mom where the only ones he could count on for help. Sure Nathan was around much but Lucas could picture Nathan holding a baby better yet helping take care of one.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom I can't get her to stop crying." Lucas cried out. It's been two weeks since he brought Bianca home, two scary weeks of learning new things. He decided as soon as they got home he moved all his stuff back into his old bedroom, now with a crib and changing table it was getting kind of closed in._

"_Honey shh." Deb smiled. "Now give me her." Deb smiled taking the crying baby out of her son's arms. "Did you try a bottle?" _

"_Yeah and she didn't want it one bit." Lucas said._

"_Change her diaper?"_

"_Yeah, it was dry." _

"_Okay Luke relax. Now hold her head and just rock her. She may just want you to hold her for a little bit. Give her some loving." Deb smiled handing the baby back over to her worried son. "There you go. See." _

"_Okay but I was holding her for an hour now and then when you hold her she stops? Why doesn't she like me?" Lucas asked. _

"_Because babies can feel when their parents or whoever is holding them is scared or nervous about something. They can feel when you are sad or angry; anything like that." Deb smiled. "So just relax Lucas. You are doing great with her." _

"_Thanks mom." _

"_Any time baby." Deb smiled before heading out of the room and back to bed._

"_You just love attention don't you?" Lucas laughed talking in baby talk until the little baby girl was back asleep in her father's arms. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_-End Flashback-_

"Daddy I can't go to bed yet." Bianca said continuing to do whatever she was doing at her little princess table.

"Bumblebee, I said its bedtime. Plus I let you stay up later then usually; two hours later actually. Now bed time."

"But daddy I have to finish my card for mommy." Bianca begged.

"Baby," Lucas said. "You can finish it in the morning."

"No I can't Daddy I have to finish it now or I'll never will." The five-year-old pouted.

"Fine, finish it Bianca but you have twenty more minutes then lights out, but if you have those minutes no bedtime story."

"But," Bianca said.

"B, finish or story your choice."

"Fine I'll finish." Bianca said with a yawn.

He loved this little girl to death. The way her brown hair glistened in the sun light of the cool fall days or the way her chocolate eyes lit up with excitement. Just her; her bubbly personality, all of her. Now the way she's fallen head over heals in excitement for having that mother. A mother she knew would come back to her and him; back to both of them, which they both needed deeply.

"Bianca?" Lucas asked thirty minutes later walking into Bianca's room to find her out cold sleeping at her princess table. "Oh pretty girl." Lucas laughed softly before walking over and picking up the little girl and placing on her bed. "I love you Princess. Sleep tight."

"I love you daddy." The girl whispered in her sleep as he walked over to the table where the girl was coloring.

"Oh baby." Lucas said looking at the picture Bianca had drawn. It had both Brooke and him with Bianca in the middle of them. Just looking like a perfect family, a three of them wished was still there. "I still wish for this too." Lucas whispered before walking out of the room leaving the door half opened just as Bianca likes it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. All Shook Up Again

Sorry that it short but my brothers are being pests, but i got to love them sometimes. Hehe. You can't live with them and you can't live without them - which pretty much sucks either way. One way your really bored and the other they are annoying me. So just go along with this chapter. It's not the best but it's what i got. Just think this as a fill in chapter. Now I'm off to wake up my brother cause the 29 is his b-day and it's almost then. Enjoy. - Denver

**Chapter Three**

"Daddy up!" Bianca smiled jumping onto Lucas' bed. "Wakie, wakie daddy!"

"Bumble bee it's only seven. You know better then to be up this early." Lucas stated with a yawn as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I know that but you said we can visit mommy today and I mad her knew pictures."

"How many?" Lucas wondered, "And when did you make these?"

"I made ten daddy; I've been up for a while."

"Baby girl you need to learn how to sleep." Lucas laughed throwing Bianca over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to start breakfast for the two. "So what do you want today?"

"I eat already silly goose." Bianca giggled.

"I can tell." Lucas said taking a look at the small kitchen table that had a bowel of now only milk, a carton of milk, and milk and cereal spilled along the top of the table. "Honey bear come here."

"Yes daddy?"

"What did I tell you about making yourself breakfast?" Lucas asked.

"Not too but I was hungry daddy and you where still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Daddy are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad baby, I could never be mad at you Bianca, but when I tell you something I need you to listen to me. Understand?"

"I'm sorry daddy." Bianca said after nodding her head.

"It's okay baby doll. Now go get dressed while I clean this mess up."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Daddy let's go!" Bianca pouted standing at the front door with a pout on her lips and her little feet stomping.

"Bianca Claira Scott it's only ten in the morning. We have all day with your mom."

"So your point?"

"Bianca!" Lucas yelled turning his head and staring at Bianca with his stern eyes.

For such a tiny girl she had a big attitude.

"Daddy." Bianca smirked replicating her father.

"Let's go." Lucas laughed. "Can't wait till you become a teenager."

"Mommy says I can become a cheerleader like she was." Bianca smiled proudly as Lucas lifted her into the car.

"Oh no. You will become a basketball player." Lucas smiled into the review mirror.

"Eww!"

"Bumblebee I thought you liked basketball?"

"Not anymore." Bianca pouted.

"You can do anything but cheerleading."

"But." Bianca whined before faking crying.

"Bianca." Lucas laughed. "You are too much like your mother."

"I know." Bianca said.

"B, wait up!" Lucas yelled watching Bianca running into Brooke's hospital room.

"Then hurry your slow ass up!"

"Bianca!" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time.

"So this is the lovely granddaughter I have." Karen smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here mom?" Brooke asked.

"I thought I'd come see you."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Brooke wondered.

"Because you are my daughter."

"Wow, so you didn't care what dad did to me when I was locked up for years and being used as another way for him to get money? Huh? Or did you just come to see me to tell dad where I've been?"

"Brooklynn." Karen said looking at her youngest daughter.

She lost all her daughters. Rachel gave up on wanting to know Karen and Keith anymore, Haley had taken Brooke's side since they where pretty close as of right now and Brooke, well that's just a never ending story.

"No Mom. I'm finally standing up for my self and I'm not letting you change that. I want you gone. Out of my life and never to come back." Brooke cried. "You left me when I needed your help the most, but no you stood by Dad's side the entire time."

"Come on Brooke. I want to know my granddaughter, I want to get to know you better."

"You are not going anywhere near Bianca, Mrs. Davis." Lucas yelled from where he was standing by the door.

"Shut up you jackass." Karen said turning her attention back to her daughter. "This has nothing to do with you, only Brooke and me."

"You are not going near her mother. I'll kill you if I have to protect my daughter from you. You and dad are the reason I missed out five years of her life, some of the most important years that I can never get back." Brooke cried as she started to shake again.

"Get out Karen and stay away!" Lucas yelled running over to Brooke.

"Daddy why mommy shaking?"

"Pretty Girl come sit in this chair okay? Let me calm your mommy down." Lucas said helping Bianca into a chair that was placed on one wall of the room. "Just stay here."

"Okay."

"Brooke come on she's gone, relax." Lucas said trying to hold her down.

"Don't hurt me please don't hurt me." Brooke cried.

She was having another dream it seemed like. Exactly like the one from yesterday.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cheery. Just relax. Breath, don't do this in front of our daughter."

"Bianca?" Brooke said.

"Hi mommy."

"Oh baby girl what am are going to do with me?"


	4. Barely See The Flames

Hey I'm back! Wow only three days? Hehe I'm joking. Enjoy this chapter, I like it a lot and the song. Which reminds me…. The song is Runaway World by Making April. -Denver

_**- - - - - - - - - - **_

_we can catch this by the tail in time  
as the ship sets sail we're all in flight  
and we'll barrel past these stars tonight  
and they're slowing down they're slowing down  
I can barely see the flames  
as we're slowing down  
can you ask this world to wait around  
just one more round_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

**Chapter Four: Barely See The Flames**

"Mommy better now?" Bianca asked. It's been a week since they took Brooke to the hospital, and about four days since Karen and Keith made their last appearance before Keith got arrested. Something Brooke needed to do. She needed the closer that Keith would never hurt her anymore and by making sure he got arrested helped out a lot.

"Mommy's all better now baby cakes." Brooke smiled lifting Bianca into her arms.

"Brooke the doctor said take it easy, and that is definitely not taking easily." Lucas sternly said and by the look in Lucas' eyes Brooke knew he met business. Brooke thought it was cute, the way he was being all over protective over her; something she missed desperately.

"I am, but I can show my love for this girl first." Brooke smirked.

"That's right." Bianca smirked back, another thing she has learned from Brooke in the last week, it was enough that she looked exactly like him. "Daddy chill-lax."

"No more Uncle Skills babysitting you Bianca." Lucas laughed taking the little brunette from her mother's arms. "And no puppy dog eyes to beg me to let you go see him."

"Daddy seriously chill."

"Yeah Luke, chill." Brooke giggled moving to the wheel chair the nurse brought in to the room for her. "Listen to our daughter; she is pretty smart after all." Brooke continued to giggle, along with Bianca. "Now do I really have to go out in one of those, it makes me feel so helpless."

"Brooke, its hospital policy."

"I don't like hospital policy." Brooke pouted.

"Here how about this," Lucas said placing Bianca on Brooke's lap. "Since you can't hold her at least she can do is sit on your lap."

"Daddy push fast!" Bianca smiled clapping her hands together.

It was already decided Brooke would stay with Bianca and Lucas, just like she was supposed to after having Bianca. They where supposed to become a family again. A family that the little girl whished and hoped for for a long time now.

"Honey we are in a hospital I can't push the wheel chair fast."

"But yesterday we had an elevator race." Bianca pointed out with a smirk on her little face.

"Bianca, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that." Lucas laughed.

"Bad to the bone, Lucas?" Brooke laughed.

"I'm trying to be." Lucas laughed running his fingers threw his buzz cut hair. "She was bored, what else are you suppose to do with a five-year-old?"

"Um," Brooke said thinking hard, or pretending. "How about reading, or playing dolls, or even coloring with her?"

"We did those things already mommy, plus you where getting test done." Bianca said with a smile. She was happy her mom was back in her life, and even more that they were going to be a family. "Did you take test like you have to take in school, cause we started spelling test and I don't like them?"

"Nope."

"At least I know where she gets her hate for school from." Lucas joked getting an evil eyed stare from Brooke.

"Hey, it's not my fault that school stinks. We are not all braniacs like you and Haley."

"Maybe if you'd try in school."

"I did, I tried to get my sleep in that time." Lucas had to laugh at her, she made this whole thing that happened to her not so bad. She looked always on the bright side of things.

"Don't tell her that." Lucas begged.

"Daddy don't you have school tomorrow?" Bianca asked. Tomorrow was Monday, and on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Lucas took some classes at the Tree Hill Community College while Bianca went to pre-school. It was the best of both words.

"Yes and so do you." Lucas laughed.

"But can't I stay home with mommy tomorrow. Please Daddy, someone has to." Bianca smiled as she begged.

"Bumblebee."

"Please Daddy?"

"Yeah please Broody?"

"Girls." Lucas begged, so this is how things where going to be now. "Fine, only tomorrow. Then on Wednesday you have to go back to school."

"Yes. Thank you daddy." Bianca smiled giving Lucas a sloppy wet kiss on Lucas' cheek before climbing into the back of Lucas' car.

"Buckle up B." Lucas reminded the little girl before helping Brooke into the front seat.

"I am." Bianca smiled at her father.

"Then let's head home." Lucas smiled taking Brooke's hand in his.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Okay Brooke my cell phone number, Haley's and Nathan's, Peyton's and my Mom's are all on a list on the refrigerator." Lucas said pacing around the floor.

"Broody I can handle her, she my daughter too."

"I know that Brooke. Sorry but I can be a little worried about my daughter too."

"Just relax." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah daddy chill-lax."

"Bianca please don't turning anymore like your mother." Lucas laughed.

"Hey she has some of you."

"What Brooke?"

"Things. Just go and get to school before you change your mind."

"Bye baby girl. Bye Brooke."

**Okay so this chapter is another filler until next chapter. Then the drama filled chapter comes. So keep a look out. Enjoy!**


	5. For Heaven's Sake

**_- - - - - - - -_**

_For heaven's sake there's more at stake  
Than we may ever learn  
More footsteps to hold onto and corners to be turned  
Like weeping violins, you tremble and you shake  
Don't you dwell on the future for it's miles away  
For Heaven's Sake_

**_- - - - - - - -_**

**Chapter Five- For Heaven's Sake**

"Mommy w**e** play dolls now!" Bianca smiled. Her day with her mommy was the best day every so far. They plaid dolls, dress up and now dolls again.

"Honey buns we need to get you some food in the cute little stomach before we play dolls again."

"But I don't want to eat." Bianca pouted. "We play now."

"Bianca we have all day to play, now it's time for lunch." Brooke sternly said. "Mac 'n' cheese or grilled cheese?" Brooke asked.

"I don't want to eat mommy. Don't make me, please?"

"Bianca you need to eat. Mommy's hungry."

"Fine." Bianca pouted. "Mac 'n' cheese and a grilled cheese please." Bianca smiled.

"Pretty Girl I said one or the other not both."

"But I want both, me very hungry."

"So now you are hungry crazy girl?" Brooke laughed tickling Bianca. "You can't be that hungry."

"Daddy and Uncle Nathan said everyone is always hungry." Bianca smiled proudly for being right.

"Well they aren't that smart after all."

"Mommy." Bianca giggled. "Do you know how to cook any of this?"

"Well maybe."

"Maybe not."

"Fine, let's go. We'll head to the dinner down the road."

"Yes!" Bianca cheered running and putting on her shoes and light coat. "Let's go."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mommy and then the evil monster came out of the trashcan." Bianca explained on why she didn't like Sesame Street as they waited for her pancakes and Brooke's French toast.

"Oh that must have been scary." Brooke smiled. She missed all of the five years and now at this moment she was happy to be getting memories of their own.

"It was, they scary things on Sesame Street." Bianca smiled. "Then Aunt Peyton made me a picture."

"Of what baby girl?"

"Of me popping out of the trashcan and scaring the evil monsters." Bianca proudly smiled. "Daddy framed it and put it above my bed."

"Wow I would love to see that picture."

"It's pretty." Bianca smiled as her dimples dug deep into her cheeks. "And she drew another picture for me."

"Really what's that one of?"

"Me, you and daddy. Daddy says it has to stay in his room now on till I get older." Bianca pouted. "But I got the original picture."

"I want to see that picture also." Brooke smiled again. Just listening and hearing her daughter made her fall more in love with the little brunette. Her heart kept growing every time Bianca spoke or smiled. Knowing she helped create this beautiful person made her want to jump for joy.

"Daddy says you look prettyful in it. Me just born in it."

"_She looks like you Pretty Girl." Lucas said looking at the newborn baby girl in his arms. "Beautiful just like her mommy." _

"_Oh thank god." Brooke joked smiling at Lucas before taking the baby out of his arms. "Just kidding Broody. You know I love you." _

"_I hope you are." Lucas pouted. "And I love you too."_

"_We made this Luke, can you believe that?" Brooke smiled, Bianca Claira Scott has only been in this world for less then an hour and yet Brooke has fallen head over heels for her. The thrill of loving some one more then you love yourself, knowing that you would risk your life for them is remarkable. "She's finally here." _

"_Lucas?" Deb said walking into the room with Peyton, Nathan and Haley right behind her. _

"_Hey mom." Lucas smiled. "I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Bianca Claira Scott." _

"_So I guess Brooke won the names?" Haley laughed grabbing Nathan's hand._

"_I get what I want." Brooke smirked. _

"_Let me see her." Deb said as Brooke handed over Bianca. "Oh she is so cute." Deb smiled. "Oh how I'm going to spoil you so much, even if I still think your parents are a bit to young." Deb smiled again speaking in a baby tone. "Why couldn't you or Nathan be a girl is beyond me?" _

"_Hey I'm a girl." Peyton said staring at her mom._

"_I know that Peyt, but the least you could be is a little more girly." _

"_I like how I dress." _

"_Okay then." Nathan laughed. Peyton and Deb never really got along, even if normal mother, daughters do._

"_You did good little sis." Haley smiled. "She's beautiful."_

"_Thanks Hales." _

"_Mom told me to give you this." Haley said giving Brooke a bag with a cute little bear on it._

"_I don't want it, I don't want anything that woman gives me." Brooke said. _

"_It's cute, I saw her wrap it." _

"_Fine, I like opening gifts." Brooke pouted opening the bag. "Oh my god." Brooke said looking at the two little dresses. One was pink with a monkey and the other was just a plain pink and orange plaid. They where both adorable. _

"

"_She does care Brooke, she just doesn't like showing it all that much." Haley said with a smile._

"I love you mommy." Bianca said slipping under the table and over to Brooke's side.

"Oh Bumblebee I love you too, to the moon and back." Brooke smiled giving Bianca and huge hug and a kiss on the top of her messy brown curls.

"Well I got one order of chocolate chip pancakes and French toast." The waitress smiled fakely.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled back. "Eat up baby girl." Brooke said cutting the pancakes into bite size pieces.

"Thanks mommy."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the girl that ruined my son's life?"

"Well if it isn't the jackass?"

"Nice to see you again Brooke."

"Not nice to see you Dan."

"Mommy who's that?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca that's someone you don't want to know." Brooke snickered.

"Well if this is your daughter then Brooke, it makes me her grandfather."

"Sadly." Brooke whispered. "Just leave us alone Dan, we did nothing to you."

"Mommy I want daddy." Bianca cried noticing how mad her mother was getting at this dude.

"Okay come on." Brooke said walking to the front so she could pay the bill. "Let's go to daddy."

"Brooke let me drive you two home."

"No thank you." Brooke said.

"Mommy."

"Bianca I know you want daddy, we are going home and then we can call daddy."

"Okay." Bianca cried.

"No tears baby girl. Everything would be alright."

"Who was that dude?"

"That was daddy's dad."

"I don't like him."

"It's okay we don't like him either." Brooke laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Bianca? Brooke?" Lucas yelled walking into the apartment.

"Daddy home." Bianca cheered running straight for Lucas' arms.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas smiled.

"Daddy the evil dude."

"Bianca?"

"He's behind you." Bianca cried.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Big Thanks Goes To **onetreehillgirl066 **for her attempt to try and get me out of depression. As you can tell it's not really working. Plus thanks to the other three reviewers.

Okay so I'm being a little mean ending it this way but it's all I can think of until next time. I should have another update sometime this weekend or Monday. So keep a look out on that. As some of you may know I'm updating this all while I'm at my dad's, since chapter one; My step mom has a computer but it has no Microsoft Word on it and my dad takes his laptop to work everyday; plus even if my step mom did she has to work so I watch my little brother and baby sister. Anyway so no updates during the week only at night time. Please review. –Denver!

Oh yeah the song is by Thriving Ivory again. I'm falling in love with them.


	6. The Pain Is Back

Okay, so this chapter has some flash backs to what happened those terrible five years ago : ) I love how I'm whipping up the chapters for this story. Usually it takes me like a month to get six chapters up, now it's been I think only a week, maybe? Anyway, my friend helped me with this when I was on the phone with her at two in the morning typing this. So thanks my little Stephanie. - Denver.

**Chapter Six- The Pain Is Back**

"_Hey baby girl." Lucas smiled._

"_Daddy the evil dude."_

"_Bianca?"_

"_He's behind you." Bianca cried._

"Oh god." Lucas said. "Brooke can you take her to her room?"

"Sure Luke." Brooke smiled taking Bianca into her arms. "Come on Bumblebee, let's go play dolls."

"What are you doing here Dan?" Lucas said after he made sure Brooke and Bianca weren't in the room anymore.

"I thought I would come for a visit my sons." Dan smirked.

"Why? Neither Nathan nor I wanted to see you, Peyton too."

"Oh how is that lovely daughter of mine?" Dan asked.

"Maybe you should go ask her for yourself."

"I want to be back into your life Lucas."

"Not going to happen Dan, you ruined everything for me and I'm not going to let you do that again." Lucas said opening the front door. "Now I want you to leave."

"Fine, but I'm not done here." Dan said turning and walking out the door.

"Daddy that man scares me." Bianca cried into Lucas' shoulder. As soon as Dan left Bianca went running out of her room and straight for Lucas. "I don't like him very much."

"I know the feeling baby girl. I don't like him either."

"Good." Bianca smiled.

"B, if that man talks to you in school I want you to go and tell your teacher immediately. That man is not allowed to talk to you." Lucas said.

"Why is he bad?"

"He did some bad things baby girl. Things no one could be forgiven for."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Preston." The sheriff spoke loudly.

It's been a month and now a day that Brooke would always remember, the day she sends her father to jail. A day that no one is looking forward too.

"We like to call our first witness to the stand, one Brooke Davis." The lawyer stated. A nervous Brooke took little steps, she was scared. Scared for the fact that she was putting her father in jail, and that her mother has been giving her the death stare for the past ten minutes, probably asking her self how someone could do this to their father but it's more like how could a father do this to his daughter? "So Mrs. Davis, what happened starting five years ago?"

"_Dad what's going on?" Brooke cried out. Her father checked her out of the hospital, and now is shoving her into the car; against her will. "Where are we going and why are you doing this? I need to go back there, I can't leave Lucas and Bianca."_

"_Well too bad. You are leaving them." Keith smirked. "Now, your mother and I are taking you to live with us at grandma's old house." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're nothing but a whore and the whole town knows that now." Keith yelled pulling away from the hospital. "You ruined our family name Brooklynn."_

"_I didn't do anything. Just get me back to the hospital. My boyfriends there and my daughter needs me." _

"_No my friends need you." Keith smirked again pulling up to the house twenty minutes later._

"_Mom let me go." Brooke cried running over to Karen. _

"_I know you want to go back B, but I can't let you ruin your life like that, we did it and went threw it. We are doing what's best for you." _

"_What's best for me is to be with my daughter now?" Brooke cried._

"_Keith go lock her up downstairs." _

"I can't do thi_s." _Brooke cried as Keith laughed. "It hurts too much."

"You're a lying slut!" Keith screamed. "I did nothing to you at all."

"Stevens control your client." The judge said.

"I'm only stating the truth." Keith defending himself. "I was protecting my family."

"Dad you where only protecting yourself." Brooke said back. "I got pregnant young, it maybe bad but it happened and I accepted it. Lucas and I worked hard to keep a baby. He got a job; I started helping his mom at her café to get money that we would need." Brooke cried it hurt all over. "I just wanted you to accept me for me now, not what I was when I was fifteen. I just wanted you to be supportive of me even if you didn't like the decision Lucas and I made, his mother did, why couldn't you?"

"Mrs. Davis please." The lawyer said.

"I'm sorry but it hurts too much. I need to get out of here." Brooke said getting off the stand and ran out the back door of the courtroom as Lucas followed. It was too much pain for her to remember. She put it in the past and moved on for Bianca's sake but now bringing it up, she couldn't deal with it all.

"Brooke?" Lucas yelled after her. "Stop the running."

"It hurts Luke, it hurts so badly."

"I know but you are doing something good babe. Your dad treated you as a prostitute and he was your pimp." Lucas stated laughing on the inside. "Stay strong, everyone is supporting you in there, everyone wants your dad to go down for the things that he put you threw."

"I can't." Brooke said breaking down in his arms.

Lucas became a big support the past month. He was there during the nights when Brooke woke up screaming after having another nightmare of the past five-years. He was there for everything and anything.

"Yes you can Brooke. You moved so far along and have become stronger. Now face it." Lucas said lifting Brooke off the cold tile floor.

"I don't want to face him."

"Well you need to try again. Do it for Bianca." Lucas said with a smile. "The little girl you got taken away from you for five-years because of him, now change that."

"I'll try." Brooke said whipping the tears falling from her eyes as she let out a small smile on her face.

"That's all I'm asking." Lucas said. "Now after we are done with this we have to deal with my lovely father."

"We probably have the cruelest fathers out there." Brooke laughed.

"Probably, now let's go."


	7. The Return Of You

**Flowers For A Ghost**

**Chapter Seven: The Return Of You**

"We the jury finds the defendant Keith Anthony Scott guilty of all charges." The head jury said as a happy cheer was heard threw the courtroom, mostly Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh thank god." Brooke smiled hugging Lucas.

Lucas been her support system for the past week, as the trial was going on. He stood by her and stayed up with her after she had another nightmare. It's been a month since she's been back and things couldn't be better or could they?

"Mommy happy?" Bianca asked running over to her parents after they picked her up from day care.

"Oh I'm very happy little princess." Brooke smiled lifting Bianca into her arms, not ever wanting to let go. "Let's head home. Mommy needs to pack now."

"Why you no leave again?" Bianca cried.

"Honey, I need to find a house for me to live in."

"You stay with daddy and me forever."

"B, I can't." Brooke said.

"Angel come here." Lucas said. "Mommy's only moving down the street, it's not to far away."

"I don't want to leave daddy." Bianca cried. "She leaves us forever again."

"Bianca she won't leave us forever, we just won't see her always like now." Lucas said trying his best to calm Bianca down it was a good day for them, Keith's in prison for good.

"I go with you?"

"Then you leave daddy all alone Bumblebee, and I don't trust him alone." Brooke giggled getting an evil stare from Lucas.

"That is bad." Bianca giggled along.

"Hey! I think I can make it on my own." Lucas said. "I'll just miss you too much Princess."

"Then that's good. Tomorrow my pretty pretty princess we are having a girls night only at my place."

"Can I daddy? Pretty please?"

"Fine." Lucas said.

"Can Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley stay too?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Bye daddy!" Bianca smiled waving her tiny hand and walking out the door with Brooke.

"Hold on munchkin." Lucas said. "You need to say goodbye to me."

"Bye daddy." Bianca said again.

"I want my hug and kiss." Lucas pouted as Bianca ran over to him giving him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you. Now have fun and behave."

"I always behave." Bianca smirked.

"Sure you do." Brooke laughed along with Lucas.

"Take care of her Brooke."

"You know I will." Brooke smiled.

"Have fun baby girl."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Bumblebee." Lucas smiled. That day he is going to miss his baby girl.

"Mommy look Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton are already here."

"They came earlier to help me get setup for this all girls night, just for you baby girl."

"Daddy never lets me have sleepovers. He says I too young mommy."

"You could never be too young."

"Good I tell daddy that." Bianca smiled. "Hiya Aunt Haley."

"Hey baby girl." Haley smiled lifting Bianca into her arms.

"Bianca was the only girl in the whole family. Haley has two sons and Peyton's not married but is engaged to some dude named Jake who has a daughter Bianca's age.

"Hi." Bianca smiled.

"Do I hear my little Bianca?" Peyton asked walking into the room carrying a very shy Jenny.

"It's me Aunt Peyton."

"It can't be, you're too tall to be little Bianca."

"I grews!"

"I can tell." Peyton laughed.

"Who's that?"

"B, you know Jenny."

"Come play Jenny I brought my doll!" Bianca smiled.

"So I guess it's just us adults." Haley laughed watching Bianca and Jenny running off towards Bianca's room at Brooke's house.

"Movie time?" Brooke questioned.

"Junk food too?" Haley laughed.

"I pick." Peyton smirked.

"Mommy!" Bianca and Jenny yelled at the same time running into the room.

"Girls what's wrong?" Peyton asked noticing Brooke had fallen asleep. She really hasn't been sleeping a lot, so Lucas says, so she decided to let her stay. As for Haley, Nathan called saying that Jamie was throwing up all over the place and he needed help.

"The evil dude is outside the window." Bianca cried.

"Who's the evil dude B?"

"Daddy's daddy." Bianca cried.

"Oh crap."

"That's a bad word!" Jenny screamed.

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"Well we meet again." Dan smirked holding a gun out as he walked into the house.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I'm so evil again. And yes he is back now and I don't know where I'm taking this, but let's just see where it goes. Sorry that it's short. I'm babysitting right now haha. I'm such a bad babysitter. Thanks everyone. -Denver**


	8. Wheres The Love?

**Okay, so here is the much needed update. A month I think it's been or almost been. Sorry about that. Now the updates are going to be slower but not as slow as this, school starts soon. Ekk. Enjoy this chapter though. –Denver. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Bianca. The song is by Black Eyed Peas.**

**Thanks for Reviewing Goes to: onetreehillgirl066, princetongirl, LadyinPink06 and mickeygirl101.**

**Flower's for a Ghost**

**Chapter Eight- Where's The Love**

_The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all_

"Dad, please put down the gun." Peyton begged, she could tell everyone was scared, she saw it in their eyes.

"Come on Dan, just put it down." Brooke said trying to stay calm.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Bianca asked running right behind her mother, peeking out every now and then.

"B, just stay right here for right now." Brooke whispered.

"What's the point in that?" Dan smirked. "You both ruined my life. Peyton, you where supposed to be another boy to carry out the Scott legacy and Brooke you took my son away."

"I couldn't pick if I was a boy or girl Dan." Peyton said rolling her eyes. Some father she had. "If I remember tenth grade biology class, the male pick the gender." Peyton ended with a smirk.

"No need to be smart with me Peyton. I can take you out of this world as soon as I brought you in."

"Mom said you weren't even there. There was some basketball game that was more important." Peyton said.

"This is not the time for that crap Peyton."

"Why Dan?" Brooke wondered. "You put your kids threw enough crap and now you want to do it to your grandkids, nice guy you are."

"Don't start it slut. You ruined my family. You stole my son, and then you got your whore of a sister to steal the other one and leave me with her."

"Mister?" Bianca laughed. "I gots to go pee."

"Then go!" Dan screamed.

"I gots to go on the potty dumbie." Bianca sarcastically said rolling her hazel eyes. "I'm a big girl now."

"Of course you are." Dan rolled his eyes in similar fashion. "Just go, you got five minutes!"

"Mommy come too?" Bianca asked noticing what was going on now.

"No."

"Jenny come?"

"I gots to go too." Jenny answered looking up at her mom.

"Fine, both you go!" Dan said staring at his granddaughters pointing the gun towards the bathroom door. "You two, get on the couch."

So maybe this is why Lucas said her apartment isn't in the nicest place in Tree Hill?

"Brooke?" Peyton whispered. "Did?"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled proudly.

"Hey no whispering, I never said you two could talk!"

"What's that?" Jenny whispered into her cousin's ear as she saw the cell phone in Bianca's hand.

"My mommy said to call daddy." Bianca said putting the phone near her ear as it started to ring.

"_Brooke?" Lucas said answering his phone. _

"Daddy?" Bianca asked. "Mommy says the evil dude is here."

"_Where are you?" Lucas said searching for his keys._

"The potty." Bianca giggled. The worst times can change in an instant when Bianca was there.

"_I'll be there soon. Don't tell the evil dude, okay?" Lucas said jumping in to his car with Jake following him. "I want you and Jenny to do something for me, B, okay? Hide mommy's phone under the sink. "Listen to everything he tells you to do." _

"Okay." Bianca answered. "I love you daddy."

"_Oh, baby girl, I love you too." _

"Bianca?" Jenny asked.

"My daddy said we should listen to him." Bianca said flushing the toilet as effect.

"Okay." Jenny smiled as they walked out of the room. "Mommy? Aunt Brooke?"

"On the couch twerps now!" Dan yelled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Luke, what the hell are we doing at Brooke's apartment?"

"Dan." Lucas yelled running up the stairs. "Are you coming or what Jake? Jenny and Peyton are in there too."

"Oh crap, this is going to get bad, really bad right?"

"Probably," Lucas laughed.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled from her seat at the couch.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Dan smiled evilly. "Nice of you to make an appearance, son."

"Sadly. I would do anything to be not related to you." Lucas said grabbing Bianca into his arms.

"Are you sure that girl's even yours? She looks nothing like you." Dan laughed.

"Of course she is his, Dan. I'm not the whore you thought I was."

"Yeah daddy dearest," Peyton laughed. "I was probably more of a whore then Brooke, Lucas and Nate who was know for being a man-whore, where put together. Just put the damn gun down Dad, and let us go!"

"Nah, I love this little family reunion. All we need is Nathan and the druggie."

"Mom's not a druggie anymore Dan." Lucas said. "Just let them go."

"Why would I let the people who ruined my kids lives go?" Dan asked. "Care to explain why?"

"Dan," Lucas said. "Just put the gun down and away from Bianca's face, please."

"Nah." Dan said shooting as one single bullet went threw the air.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay, so I know it's short; short and sweet right? I'm happy with the way it came out. And I hope you are too. Sorry again for making you wait for this short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and please Review! –Denver. **


	9. Heartbeat Beating

**Update time! Last chapter of this story. Yippy! Now I can concentrate on turning Open Your Eyes in to a story- since a lot of people want me too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks to: onetreehillgirl066, and onetreehillgirl066 for reviewing.**

**Flower's for a Ghost**

**Chapter Nine: Heartbeat Beating**

That one bullet; the one sound going threw the tiny apartment. The silence was overwhelming and scary at the same time. Where it was pointed too, no one knew; no one dared to look.

No one noticed the gun wasn't pointed at anyone of them, just the one holding the gun.

Dan shot himself in the head.

Simple as that; sure Peyton and Lucas where sad, it was their father. But it's been a year since that day and things where moving on- slowly, sure, but they where moving.

Brooke moved in with them. The Scott family was complete; to their eyes.

Bianca was a beautiful six-year-old; Filled with enough energy to maybe light the whole town of Tree Hill.

"Bianca come on!" Brooke screamed. It was a great day for them. Bianca was going to kindergarten.

"Daddy says I don't need to go." Bianca said holding on to her father as Lucas carried her out into the kitchen where a bowel of Lucky Charms was waiting.

"Lucas,"

"She was crying, Brooke. What else am I supposed to do?" Lucas said.

"Bumble Bee, why you crying?"

"Mommy, you and daddy going to leave me there."

"B, we won't leave you there." Lucas said. "You'll have fun. Jenny will be there."

"Really?" Bianca smiled. "But Uncle Nathan says you only get sent there to stay forever."

"Well maybe grandma left Uncle Nathan there once." Brooke laughed.

"She did I think. She picked up Peyton and me and then we went home instead of waiting for Nathan." Lucas laughed.

"Luke, stop scaring her." Brooke said. "Bianca, you'll have fun. Aunt Haley's your teacher."

"Really?" Bianca smiled knowing at least one person in her class besides Jenny. "That's awesome."

"Good now go get dressed. Remember you get to wear the dress we picked out."

"Yeah!" Bianca screamed running towards her bedroom.

"A dress Brooke?" Lucas pouted. "Wouldn't it be smarter for her to where just pants and a shirt?"

"She's a girl Broody. All girls need to love to wear dresses."

"Yeah but her." Lucas complained. "She's my little girl."

"Lucas, she'll always be your little girl. Just let her spread her wings and fly."

"Yeah daddy," Bianca laughed placing her hands on her hips, copying her mother to a t.

"Oh you seriously need to go." Lucas laughed, "You need to be far away from your mother."

"That not nice, Daddy." Bianca said jumping on his lap. "Tell mommy you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Cheery." Lucas smiled giving Brooke a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't say kiss her." Bianca said putting a disgusting face on as a cry came rushing threw the apartment. "Lae-Lae's up!"

"I'll grab her." Brooke smiled standing up from the table. "Morning baby girl," Brooke smiled again, lifting Laelah into her arms.

Laelah Ellory Scott, the newest member to the Davis-Scott clang. A surprise, but a good one just like Bianca was. Born only one month ago, she fit in with them perfectly; a spitting image of her father. They where young of course, to add anther one to them, being only twenty two this time, but it was better then being sixteen and scared to death of what was going to happen next.

"Mommy, daddy says we haves to go."

"We have not haves Bumblebee." Brooke smiled. "I think Lae-Lae needs her morning kiss."

"Morning little sissy," Bianca smiled kissing Laelah's cheek. "She smiled mommy!"

"That's because she loves you Pretty girl." Brooke laughed. "Now come on. Let's get you off to school."

"Everyone does." Bianca smirked.

"You are so going to kill daddy when you turn into a teenager." Brooke smiled walking out of the pink and sage nursery.

"Like Grandpa Dan killed himself?" Bianca asked.

"Sure." Brooke said trying to change the subject.

"Ready girls?" Lucas asked waiting by the front door with Bianca's pink Barbie backpack.

"Let's hit it daddy." Bianca smiled grabbing Lucas' hand.

"You heard her, let's go." Brooke smiled laughing a little at her oldest.

"Bye mommy." Bianca said hugging Brooke goodbye as tight as she could.

"Have fun Pretty Girl." Brooke frowned. Her baby was growing up way to fast for her liking; soon she'll be graduation high school- so maybe that's still a far way, but for a mother it felt like days.

"I will." Bianca smiled.

"I love you Bumblebee, don't you ever forget that. Understand?"

"Got it mister!" Bianca smiled hugging Lucas before running off into the class room with all the other kindergarteners.

"We did well with her." Lucas said hugging Brooke.

"We are still doing well." Brooke frowned looking down to her arms. "Why can't they stay like this forever?"

"Cause then we wouldn't be here." Lucas laughed. "We'll be there age."

"Eww." Brooke laughed.

They had their good times and bad times, but who doesn't; they have the most beautiful two little angels. Two daughters that they can raise them the way they want; a far different way then their so called parents- well fathers. No way was Lucas going to turn out like a self-centered jackass like his father, Dan. And there was no way he was turning into a abuser like Brooke's. For being the age they are and with everything under their belts, they've been doing a damn good job.

It was about them and their family now. No one trying to stop it; even if you did you would never accomplish anything.

**--**

**Okay so what do you think? **

**Good or bad, I personally don't really like how I ended it but there wasn't a lot in my mind for this story, I just wanted to get it done. **

**Please review!**

**Also check out my new story called Cold In December. I finally wrote a new Naley story (with my friends obsessions with Naley.) Please check it out!**

**-Denver! **


End file.
